youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MLG parodies
MLG parodies are similar videos to YouTube Poop. They have been known to replace YTPs. MLG was first founded in 2002. The first MLG montages came around 2009, where YTP was reaching its peak. They are a series of remix videos parodying the “video game montage” subgenre on YouTube, which is characterized by quick-paced edits and looped footage, as well as heavy use of loud dubstep music and squeakersounds in the background. While this style of editing initially rose to popularity through highlight reels of impressive gameplay released by e-sport teams in the Major Gaming League, it quickly became known as a cliche as amateur gamers began creating their own, usually with in-game footage of unremarkable quality. MLG montage parodies rose to prominence in late 2013-2014. MLG montage parodies have even been parodied in YTPs. Common Features of MLG & Replacing YTP * "Deal with it" Sunglasses * Mountain Dew * Doritos * Doge * Brazzers * Sanic, Taels, Nipples and Shadew * Reporter (F*** her right in da p***y!) * Donald Trump * AGK XD * We Are Number One * MLGesus and RNJesus * MLGod and GGod * "LEEEEEROYYYY JENNNKINNNSSSS!!!!!" * "Spooky Scary Skeletons" * Clippy * Yee and Peek * MLG Gamerhawk * Song name: Darude Sandstorm * MLG Sans * MLG Shrek * MLG Peppa Pig (As Known for Peppa Pig - Official Channel) * John Cena * Gabe Newell (Half Life 3) * MLG Steve (Some Uses on Origin of Minecraft) * Kazoo Kid * "That's right get noscoped! GET NOSCOPED!!" * xXSwagnemite#YOLO420Xx * Spoderman * Dolan Duck * MLG Rainbow Frog * The MLG Avocado * Mountain Punch * Weedin The God of Weed * Swagzilla * "OVER 9000!!" * Illuminati * Thomas the Dank Engine * Different memes (such as the Trollface, the Y U NO ____ meme, etc.) * "Tactical nuke, INCOMING!" * "WTF BOOM" * Big Man Tyrone * MLG Luigi (a possible counterpart to Weegee) * Derpy Rainbow Frog * Eddy Wallys ("Wow" guy) * Duane * Lenny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * FaZe Clan * OpTic Gaming * SoaR Gaming * SAMPLE TEXT * "Get #R3kt!" * Air Horn * "Really n***a" * "Mmmm what you sayyyy" * Hitmarkers * Shoop Da Whoop (originally YTP, MLG in some cases) * Moar Krabs (originally YTP, MLG in some cases) * Micheal Rosen (originally YTP, MLG in some cases) * Ran Ran Ru Ronald McDonald (originally YTP, MLG in some cases) * Sad Violin * "Damn son, where'd you find this?" * MLG Nyan Cat * MLG Bendy * MLG Jeffy * MLG Brooklyn T Guy (Someboy Give in Shot) * 300 Leonidas ("THIS IS SPARTA!!" This meme is thought to be a YTP meme, but it isn't.) * Chaotic and derpy loud noises * Dancing KFC Guy * Noscope Mario * MLG Steve Ballmer ("DEVELOPERS DEVELOPERS") * Weed (Drug) and Snoop Dogg * Shia Labeouf * Angry Video Game Nerd * Russian Anthem (sometimes Felix the HET) * TF2 Nope Popular MLG YouTubers (not in order) # snipars 362,000+ Subscribers # Pyrocynical 1,600,000+ Subscribers (doesn't make MLG anymore). # TryMike4instance 203,500+ Subscribers # Senpai Kush 170,500+ Subscribers # AncientReality 149,100+ Subscribers # Vagabonds 144,700+ Subscribers # McChickenMaster 139,800+ Subscribers # Materialisimo 628,800+ Subscribers # BlazinSkrubs 124,700+ Subscribers # NFKRZ111 112,300+ Subscribers # hitlerspimp 83,600+ Subscribers # Frektel Felms 77,600+ Suscribers # Fapplet 75,100+ Subscribers # OfficalREKT 72,500+ Subscribers # Denix Pro 68,300+ Subscribers # Banzala 63,500+ Subscribers # xX_SWAGMaster420_Xx 53,600+ Subscribers # Maawong 55,300+ Subscribers # Dolan Dark 72,000+ Subscribers # The MLG Quickscoper 50,200+ Subscribers # PoopSteve420 47,500+ Subscribers # xSweg 41,600+ Subscribers # MemeMaster420 35,500+ Subscribers # OfficalMcM 29,200+ Subscribers # WhatTheHai 28,000+ Subscribers # Arie2929 14,200+ Subscribers # StroodleNoodle 13,800+ Subscribers # Gapil - 11,000+ Subscribers # RandomRedBox 10,400+ Subscribers # blazblad 10,200+ Subscribers # Kiisliy 9,500+ Subscribers # BigFCKNGun 9,000+ Subscribers # unodosseb 6,900+ Subscribers # CreamForce 5,100+ Subscribers # Airsnick 4,300+ Subscribers # Chili Taco 3,160+ Subscribers # 0R74ND0 1,500+ Subscribers # jake777 1,500+ Subscribers # SDDJ 1,000+ Subscribers # CheekiiChaps 138,000+ Subscribers Videos Category:History of YouTube